


Every Weekday

by Jungemina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungemina/pseuds/Jungemina
Summary: Mina has reached that point where her feelings have gone beyond her. She spends her days picking up her roommate from job. The problem is the person her crush is in love with.  And specially, when her crush is Yoo Jeongyeon.





	Every Weekday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This another fanfic based on Camera Obscura's song Every weekday. It would be awesome if you listen to the song while reading this.

The air getting through the window hit Mina's face as she was parked near to the record store. Kids running in the park after their pets was everything she could look at while waiting for the other person. She looked at her watch: 

_7:30 pm._

_"But will you arrive at eight? Isn't that too much? Are you sure I won't be a distraction?" Jeongyeon's voice sounded in the other side of the phone._

_Mina giggled. There's no way you will be too much._

_"I told you" she make herself comfortable in the bed "I'm almost done, I can make it on time so that you won't wait too long" she said while playing with the plushie Dahyun gave her in her last birthday._

_"That's good then" Jeongyeon said "I will text you. Be careful on your way here"_

_"Alright" Mina cut the call while looking at the roof. Her hand fell on the pillow while still holding her phone. How long will she have to wait to tell Jeongyeon about every thing she had inside? For how long would her heartbeat have to wait to be acknowledge by that person?_

And now she was there. Waiting for her right in front of the records store. Watching all the kids in the park while the memories were playing in her head.

An almost unheard knocking on the window make her turn her head to her right.

"Hey, Mina!" A blonde haired girl was waving at her through the window.

Mina pulled herself up, trying to reach the door in the other side to open it for Jeongyeon.

"You really were on time, uh?" She said while putting on the safety belt. "Or for how long have you been waiting?" Jeongyeon's eyebrows raised in wonder.

_Since 7:00_

"I just arrived here five minutes ago" Mina smiled while turning on the car. "How was your day?"

"It was really though, I'm not even lying" Jeongyeon rolling down the window to place her arm in the frame. "But you wouldn't believe what happened today"

"Oh? What was that?" Mina turned slightly her head to look at her but getting her sight back to the road.

"Sana came to the store today"

 _Oh. Sana_.

"You probably got panicked as always" Mina said, trying to make fun of her. 

"Well, yes, just a bit." Jeongyeon said while looking at the road.

"As expected"

"She invited me to pick something tomorrow. She has something really important to tell me" Jeongyeon's voice sounded killed by her own yawn.

"You should go"

"Hmm! That's what I told her. Although I wonder what would she want to tell me that bad"

Mina couldn't believe that after years, almost since the day Jeongyeon told her about her crush on the pretty japanese classmate, she would be feeling like this. She must be used to it after all. It's been years of hearing Jeongyeon talk about all the pretty girls she met in the record store. Most of them asking for her number but she would kindly reject all of them.

 _It must be because of Sana_.

They arrived at home after some minutes. Mina opened the door, leaving her coat in the sofa.

"Do you want me to cook something for you?" Jeongyeon's voice was heard from the kitchen.

"I don't really feel like eating" Mina said while getting upstairs.

"Uh?" Jeongyeon looked at her, glasses falling in the bridge of her nose. "Are you getting sick? Let me..."

"Jeong, I will just go to sleep. Just don't eat anything from my side of the fridge" she tried to smile although something was off.

The door of her room was closed loudly. Mina didn't take off her clothes and went right to her bed.

So there was that. Tomorrow Sana would be confessing her love for Jeongyeon because who wouldn't fall for someone like her? Even all her classmates knew about her helpless crush on Sana and every one of them would say how suitable were one for one another. Mina would laugh and make fun of Jeongyeon, but it was like her feelings were not valid. And of course they weren't, Mina was a coward as she would call herself in front of Dahyun, her best friend.

_"I think you should definitely tell her about it. What would actually happen?" Dahyun said while taking a sip of her milkshake._

_"I don't know, she would stop talking to me and perhaps leave home without paying her part of the rent. And even worse, she wouldn't be my friend anymore" Mina played with her fingers._

_"Are you even listening to you?" Dahyun laughed "that doesn't sound like something Jeongyeon would do, specially to you"_

_Open your eyes. Dahyun thought._

_"You are right! She would feel so much pity that she would be my friend but feel sick of living with me, the coward who happens to be in love with her. Oh my God, Dahyun! What am I gonna do!" Mina said while resting her face in her hands._

_"You don't even know how she feels tho" She tried to reassure Mina. "Oh my God stop crying! People is looking at us!" Dahyun put her hands over Mina's while she was crying while resting her head in the table. "keep walking, she's just going through crisis of love" she smiled at people that walked next to their table._

_Crisis of love. Mina kept crying._

She woke up with the sound of the cars outside. Looked at her clock just to realize that it was almost past 12. She got up, went to the bathroom and checked herself in the mirror, seeing her puffy and red eyes after crying at night.

After washing her face, she direct herself to the kitchen. Above the table, she found a note next to a piece of bread with butter and a cup of coffee.

_I went to your room and found you didn't even take off your shoes, so I did it for you. It's not good to sleep in your clothes tho, but you didn't let me help you._

_I made toast for you, hope you eat it while it's still good. I went to my date with Sana. Don't overwork yourself!_

_With love, Jeongyeon (ง ˙o˙)ว_

Mina read the note. Every thing was good until the Sana line. But well, she was already used to it.

She took the toast and started to munch on it. It was good.

The alarm clock woke her up. She slept on her notebook while holding her pen in hand. She looked at the hour. 7:00 pm, the hour she currently has to go to pick Jeongyeon up on weekdays, but today was Saturday and she didn't went to her job. Mina yawned.

Suddenly the sound of keys trying to open the front door make her realize that Jeongyeon was arriving until now.

She went to the kitchen and looked at Jeongyeon who was drinking a glass of water.

"Did you just wake up until now?" Jeongyeon asked her.

"I did, I was studying and I didn't even realize that i fell asleep" Mina said while opening the fridge.

"So that means you didn't even eat?" Jeongyeon's voice sounded worried. "I can cook something for you! Or if you want I can take you ou-"

"You don't have to. I guess you're really tired after hanging out with Sana, so no need to worry about me" Mina cut her off. Suddenly realizing that such words came off from her mouth. Jeongyeon looking confused and wanting to ask for more.

"What?"

Mina ran to the stairs and went to her room, closing the door as hard as she could.

_"I fucked it up" send to Dahyun. Delivered at 7:15 pm_

The sound of someone closing the front door make her realize that Jeongyeon left.

                               

                                 ° ° ° 

At 12 am, Mina was listening to music while playing on her phone, someone knocking her door make her look at it.

Mina get up and stay behind the door for at least one minute.

"Can I see you? It's Jeongyeon"

_Of course it's you, you dork._

After thinking about it, Mina opened the door. She found Jeongyeon with a plate full of pancakes. Mina could smell it. Banana pancakes.

_Oh my God. Is she gonna tell me she's dating Sana and made pancakes to make the impact less on me?_

"Come in" she said while sitting in her bed.

"So, how was your date? Did she confess to you?" Mina tried to sound interested.

"It was good" Jeongyeon said while trying to accommodate Mina's bangs

"I see" Mina said trying to not get her  red cheeks noticed.

"Tho I don't think an engaged woman would feel attracted to me"

A what?

Mina turned to look at Jeongyeon, her bangs getting off of place once again.

"Why are your bangs getting so crazy today?" Jeongyeon got closer to her. "Let me help you with it"

Mina could feel Jeongyeon's left hand touching her cheeks while the right was placing her hair behind her ear. Jeongyeon's face was right in front of hers.

Their breaths turned into one, Mina could barely feel hers.

"I think that just left the two of us" Jeongyeon said before kissing Mina.

Their lips were pressing on each other's, until Jeongyeon started to moving forward and captured better her lips, moving along with her right hand now placed in Mina's waist.

Mina couldn't close her eyes. It was too much.

As Jeongyeon opened hers and saw Mina looking at her, she direct her hand to her eyes and help her to close them.

Mina could finally taste Jeongyeon's lips and let herself get lost in the kiss.

When they separated from each other, Mina was holding Jeongyeon with both of her hands behind her neck.

"I have always been in love you" Jeongyeon said while smiling at her.

"I thought it was Sana all this time?" Mina said still confused.

"Well, actually, she was the one who made me confess. All this time she knew about me being absolutely in love with you. At first, when I realized that feeling like this would probably be useless, I met Sana and she really made me feel  something, but nothing close to this." She pointed at Mina and her. "I confessed to her after some months, right when you meet Tzuyu and I thought I have lost you" she laughed, not noticing she had started to cry. "Sana was already in love with Momo so she made me realize that even if my love for you was one sided, I'd probably enjoy all these emotions"

Mina couldn't believe what she just heard. _"So all this time we were in love with each other?"_

"You are such an idiot!" Mina started to hit Jeongyeon with a pillow "you could probably told me so many years ago! And we wouldn't feel like shit all this time!" She took another pillow to hit Jeongyeon. 

"Then why didn't you do it?" Jeongyeon asked her while trying to protect herself with her hands.

Mina stopped hitting her.

"I thought you were in love with her and probably it wouldnt be one sided" Mina tried to dry her tears. "Even if you were taken, as long as I were with you, I'd have a extremely pretty and lovable friend as my roommate" Mina laughed.

Jeongyeon were just looking at her.

"I love you" she said while taking Mina in her arms and kissing her again.

_Text from Dahyun_

_2:30 am_

_"Did you really fuck it up? "_

Mina would blush at such text the next day. She turned to see Jeongyeon in her bed and then at her own torso. Jeongyeon's arms were wrapped around Mina's breasts.

_We really did._

_Delivered to Dahyun at 4:30._


End file.
